Shakugan no Shana: The Attack of Friagne
by Sonic2978
Summary: Patrick Nakamura expected a peaceful high school life. But soon that all changed when he met the Flame Haze with Flaming-Hair and Blazing Eyes. And the Crimson Lord, Friagne has something evil in mind for Misaki City. So Patrick joins the Flame Haze in her fight. What will ensue? Read to find out. ShanaxOC. My retelling of the Shakugan no Shana movie with my own character.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1**

My name is Patrick Nakamura. I'm a high school at Misaki Municipal High School. It was in the spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom...Days like that...were supposed to last forever.

~At School~

"Hey, Nakamura!" I heard the voice of my childhood friend behind me. His name is Yuji Sakai. We've been friends for as long as I can remember.

"Hey, Sakai. What's up?" I said back to my friend.

"You know, it doesn't even feel like we've left junior high with you around." Yuji said.

"Don't make it sound like my fault." I said.

~During Class~

I must have been staring off into space when I heard the teacher call my name...

"Mr. Nakamura, you seem to be staring off into space. Read the next section." The teacher said.

"Hm? Oh, uh right!" I said flipping through the pages trying to find the part.

Then the girl sitting next to me, Yukari Hirai, got my attention and gave me the page number, page 17, 3rd paragraph. I smiled and nodded to her.

"My father had just returned from Tokyo. I was to start attending the school where the family study center once stood. And now, I have to make the long walk every day. To get to school from home, I had to pass through the wicket that was built into our west gate. There are still the remains of a guard house near the wicket." I finished the section and sat back down.

"Well done." The teacher nodded and began to continue talking.

~After school~

After school I headed to the HNV down by the station to check the CD's. When I walked in, I was surprised to see Yukari Hirai there.

"Oi, Nakamura!" She smiled at me.

"Oh hey, Hirai. I didn't know you lived out this way." I said to her.

"Oh no. I live Aizawo-cho, which is near Shin-Miskai-Dori." She said.

"That's pretty close by. Oh! And thanks for helping me during class today." I thanked her.

"Well, I don't pay attention sometimes either. Cover for me next time."

"Sure thing!" I smiled giving her a thumbs up and walked outside with her.

"Oh, uh hey. Nakamura?" She said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you know if...Sakai has a steady girlfriend or anything?" Hirai asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said answering her question.

"Oh, okay." She said. "Well, I gotta go. See you, Nakamura!"

She ran off and then it hit me.

"_I get it. She has a crush on Sakai_." I thought to myself.

I began to walk home when I felt a strange sensation. A blue line appeared under with strange runes on it. Then it dashed by me with lightning speed which nobody but me seemed to notice. Then everything around me stopped as everything turned red. That's when I got a bad feeling.

"What the hell!? What's going on!?" I asked worriedly and confused.

Then I there was what felt like tremor under me. An earthquake? No. It can't be. Then I looked up and saw what looked like a giant baby as well as floating ball made of faces on it which looked disgusting.

"Okay, I'm ready." The giant baby spoke. Its demonic face then stretched into a big, toothy grin.

"There aren't as many here as I though. But this amount should suffice. Let the feast begin!" The ball of faces spoke.

"Yeah, let's eat!" The baby opened its mouth wide and moments after these blue flames started to flow right in

into its mouth. I watched in horror and confusion as everyone person around me, began to disappear.

"It's so tasty!" The baby spoke once more.

"Don't talk with your full. It's bad manners." The faces spoke.

"Sorry."

And then my eyes widen as I saw Hirai's 'flame' being sucked away.

"No, Hirai!" I yelled. Then the baby's attention was focused on me.

"Who the hell is this kid?" The baby asked.

"I don't know. But he doesn't seem to be a denizen." The ball of faces looked at me curiously.

"Then how come he can move inside the seal?" The baby asked.

Seal? Denizen? What the hell are these are two? And what are they talking about? I kept telling myself to get out of there, but my legs just wouldn't budge.

"Ahh, That's it he must be a Mystes!" The ball of faces said smiling.

"A Mystes? You mean one of those Torches with a treasure inside?" The baby asked.

"Yes. But I don't sense anything special about it. It's been awhile since we've given a gift to the master. He will be very pleased."

"Yay! We've got a present for the master!" The baby said walking towards.

And the baby's hand grabbed me and lifted me into the air.

"_If-If I don't get out now…"_ I thought as I stared at the giant jaws.

Then surprisingly, the hand released me and I fall face first onto the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned rubbing my face.

I looked over to see the hand that had grabbed me squirming on the ground until it disappeared in a blue flame. Then, the sound of feet landing reached my ears. And when I looked up…I saw her. The girl with flaming hair and blazing eyes.


	2. Flaming Hair and Blazing Eyes

**Bold words:** Crimson Lords speaking

_Italics:_ Thoughts

Normal font: Normal speech

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So what do you think, Alastor?" The girl spoke, as she turned her back away from me.

"**Hmm…They don't appear to be allies**." I heard a deep voice speak. I looked around but there was no one around. "**They appear to be just Rinne**."

"You cut my arm off! I'll crush you!" The baby yelled trying to grab her with the remaining arm only to have it cut off as well. Screaming, it flailed around as the girl approached it with her sword in hand.

The other creature, the giant ball of faces tried to use a sneak attack only to be counter attacked with a stronger round house kick and sent flying into a building window. Ignoring that interruption, she approached the baby and decapitated with one single swipe and exploded with its head no longer attached.

"All I did was just destroy the shell." The girl spoke once more.

"**Its real body** **must've escaped at the last moment." **

"It might still be close by…Wait, is this a Mystes?" The girl questioned.

"**An usual sight."** The girl then raised her sword above her head. I couched down and shielded myself, worried she was going to slash me. Instead I saw an arm fall to the ground and the enemy as she screamed at her lost arm. The girl stood in front of her calmly, pointing her sword.

"There must be something inside that Mystes you really want."

"Flaming hair and blazing eyes…You're Alastor's Flame Haze." The woman shook with rage. "He who is the Flame of the Heavens, a tool for destruction!"

"That's right. So what about it?" The girl said nonchalantly and without emotion.

"My master will not be pleased one bit when hears about this!"

"Too bad! He'll be screaming his last breath very soon. But first, you'll be screaming your last breath before I go for his!" She said raising her sword.

"Damn you!" The woman road and began attacking blindly.

The girl slashed downwards but the woman managed to dodged the attack and rushed straight for me.

"Boy! Get out of the way!" The girl yelled as the woman approached.

Out of pure instinct, I punched the woman away and sent her flying back a few feet.

"Gah!" She landed on the ground a few away from the girl flaming hair, and used this opportunity to slash downwards and cut the woman in two. Then a small doll floated out of the shell.

"That must be its true form!" The girl turned and yelled.

"**Behind you!"** The girl turned around just in time to see the ball of many faces heading toward her. Thinking fast, she sliced through it once. It then screamed as it exploded into nothing. The doll then flew away.

Seeing that the fight was over, the girl sheathed her sword back within the trench coat she was wearing. The sword then vanished into thin air.

"It escaped for now, but from judging from what it, there must be a powerful entity hiding in the shadows."

"**We may be able to seal the king of the Crimson World" **Alastor spoke calmly.

"In any case." The girl walked over to me which I barely noticed until she kicked lightly. "Hey, you still with us, kid?

"Y-Yeah, I-I think so… I said still wondering what the hell just happened.

"Well whatever…" She shrugged it off and lifted a finger into the air. "Time to fix this place. What a pain." A golden light came from her finger as the area around us began to repair itself. Then everybody began moving again.

"Everyone's moving around again like nothing happened…Hirai!" I shouted to her but when I get closer, I noticed she was walking aimlessly, like a zombie.

"_I don't understand…Why is she-No, not just her." _ As I looked around, I noticed that everyone had a flame bobbing inside. "_I need to find that girl! There she is!" _I saw her walking away from me, her black hair flowing. "_Wait! Black hair!? I thought…Never mind!" _ "Excuse me! Could you wait up!"

I thought she was ignoring me, but she stopped.

"Could you please explain what's going on and what the hell just happened!? Why does everyone here have a flame inside of their body?" I asked the girl. After a few moments she began to speak.

"How do I say this easily without you getting freaked out…You aren't human." Somehow that rendered me completely speechless. But I waited for her to continue talking. "It's not only you. Everyone walking around with the flame in their body is considered a thing. They're replacements of people who've had the existence consumed. By denizens of the Crimson World. They're called Torches"

"Replacements?" I repeated her.

"The balance of the world would be disrupted if the people whose existence disappeared too suddenly. Thus, the need for Torches. They're temporary placements for those whom had the existence consumed." The girl explained to me.

"So you're saying that…I'm dead? A replacement?" I said asked trying to swallow all of this.

"No, the real you had his existence consumed and is no longer alive. You're nothing but the residue, remnants of your former self."

"I…I don't exist anymore…" I said softly to myself looking at my hands. This was all so hard to wrap my mind around. The entire concept of myself being alive and being dead the next moment, was all so hard to process. Just…who or what is this girl?

~Meanwhile somewhere in the city~

"I'm very sorry I failed you, master Friagne. I lost one your precious Rinne." The rag doll apologized to her master. He stroked her brown hair.

"You have no need to be sorry, Marianne." He said softly, kissing the doll on the forehead. "Being attacked by a Flame Haze can be the equivalent of being in a natural disaster."

"Please give me one more chance, master,"

"I shall, but rest for now. There's no need to hurry. Good night, my also adorable Marianne." He said softly holding Marianne. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine..."


	3. Explanations Made

**Bold words: **Alastor

_Italic_: Thoughts

* * *

"So I'm dead?" I mumbled to myself trying to process all this and not trying to go crazy. School had ended hours ago and it just felt like a few seconds.

"Oh would you just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Geez, you're annoying!" She turned yelling at me. "How many times must I say it before it gets through your thick skull!? You're nothing but residue!"

"But you saved me! So how can I be just residue?" I said as she sighed.

"I didn't even save you first of all, you were just there. And this isn't the Rinne have attacked you know. It's a pretty common occurrence. Rinnes are the servants of Crimson Denizens. The Rinne collect, and the Denizens consume. You were attacked before you even saw them. But your flame is still pretty bright. So it didn't happen that long ago. But it'll burn out soon enough. Don't worry about it."

"That means I'll disappear right?" I asked her.

"You catch on pretty quickly, kid." She said continuing to walk as I followed. "Yes, you will disappear."

"So how are this world and the Crimson World related to one another?"

"The Crimson World…Well technically this world that we exist in here is what we call 'Seals'".

"You mean like a fire wall? That type of thing?"

"Kind of. But to be more accurate, it's like the space you find between walls. The flow of time is stopped within the Seal and you're cut off from the outside world. Nobody ever remembers what happen inside them." We stopped a food vendor as she bought a bag of melon bread.

"Anyway, the Denizens consume the person's existence, not that person itself. We know, since then, it's a think that never existence. Nothing is left."

"Which means?"

"It's as if the person never existed in the first place. All memories of that person are wiped." She then noticed a group of boys and pointed to them. "Good timing. You can see that right? A small Torch is right there coming this way." I was able to see the very dim flame within the one of the kid's chest. And then moments later, his body burst into flames and vanished into thin air. Nothing was left. The other boys just continued on their way, not even noticing.

"They didn't even noticing him disappearing…" I said sadly.

"**Are**** you beginning to understand now?" **Alastor spoke to me. "**This should make you understand a bit more. If the ground beneath you were to vanish suddenly, you would fall and possibly suffer from an injury. But if the ground were to be covered in ice, then melts away gradually, your chances for an injury would be lessened. Think of the Torches as the ice. The existence of a Torch gradually fades away, and by the time the Torch vanishes, its influence has been reduced to minimum."**

We began walking once more and soon made it to the Misaki Bridge.

"By the way, how long do you intend on following me?" The girl asked me.

"I'm not following you. I live in this direction." I answered her question.

"Oh…" The girl turned away and continued to walk.

"Hey, are you…Are you a human?" I asked her.

"No, I'm something called a 'Flame Haze'." She said answering my question. I gave her a puzzled look.

"A Flame what? Flame Haze?"

"A 'Flame Haze'. It's my job to hunt down Denizens and destroy them."

"**We leave Torches, but again, Torches are only temporary. It doesn't solve the danger to this world that comes from the disruption to existences."**

"I see." I spoke as we parted ways. I tried all night to wrap my head around these things, but to no avail. This is all just so hard to get a grasp of.

I got to my inside and opened the door only to hear nothing but silence. I sighed. "So lonely…" I made myself dinner and went to bed for the night soon after.

~Meanwhile somewhere in the city~

"Look at this, Marianne…Isn't it simply breathtaking?" Friagne asked happily as he looked at the Crystal Alter.

"Yes, master." The doll replied.

"Soon, we shall acquire eternity itself in this city. There's not much time left."

"But what about that 'Flame Haze'?"

"Shh…Let's not ruin the moment with such words. This is a time for enjoying such beauty."

"My deepest apologies, master."

"Such words are not necessary, Marianne." Friagne said to the small doll. "They distract this from here and now."

"Master…"

~The next morning~

Sunlight blinded me as opened my eyes as I sat up and got myself dressed.

"I still have that flame I see…I was hoping that was all a dream." I sighed as I saw the flame inside my body burned brightly. I walked downstairs and found myself feeling lonely. My mother died one winter because she was very sick and my father left us when I was just an infant. After I finished eating my breakfast, I grabbed my school bag and headed out the door.

After walking for a while, I saw the girl from yesterday standing in the fork in the road.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"I thought it would be easier to stick closer to you rather than running around searching for the Denizens. Besides you're not like all the other Torches, you're a very special one."

"Um…Okay." I said scratching my head. "_Geez, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."_ I thought to myself. _"_Oh yeah, that Rinne monster thing called me something like a 'Mystes' or something like that yesterday."

"**Hmm…You have a very good memory." **Alastor said to me.

"A Mystes is a Torch that has been changed by a Crimson Denizen. They can have special abilities or even contain treasures."

"Treasures…?"

"When a Torch's flame burns out, what was left inside of them will be transferred to another Torch. The treasures move around on their own. But the powers they hold are very valuable."

"**You will most likely be targeted by the enemy before your flame burns out."**

I sighed. "Just great…How wonderful."

"Sorry pal, that's what happens when you're a Torch." She said to me.

Just then, another person who had passed by caught my attention. "Hirai!" I called her but she didn't respond. As she continued to walked, I noticed the small flame inside her body. "It's so weak…"

"She won't be around much longer. She'll make it through the day if she gets lucky."

"A day!? But we were only attacked by those things yesterday!" I looked at her.

"They must have consumed a lot of her existence." She said. "Those Rinne that attacked yesterday were ferocious and were feeding on existence pretty aggressively.

"But..." I looked at my classmate sadly before I looked at the time. "Damn! I'll be late!" I quickly run off grabbing Hirai by the hand. "Come on, Hirai! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" We quickly headed off leaving the Flame Haze girl behind.

~At school~

I walked into the classroom along with Hirai when the teacher noticed us.

"Ah, Nakamura. You're late." He said as he marked me down.

"Uh, sir. What about Hirai?"

"Oh yes, I didn't see her come in. Oh well, just take your seat." He said putting his attendance book down. I then made my way to my seat.

All day during school, I couldn't help but keep thinking about the events from the previous day. And the fact that Hirai was going to vanish soon. Soon the bell for lunch rang so I decided to get Hirai and Sakai.

"Hey, Sakai." I looked over to him with a grin. "Are you free after school today?"

"Sure, I'm free. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could hang out after school today. And maybe Hirai could come with us? What about it, Hirai? Is that okay with you, Sakai?" She gave a slow smile.

"Uh…Sure. I guess that's okay." He said.

~After school~

After school the three of us headed to the game center, and she suddenly disappeared out of nowhere.

"Sakai, did you see where Hirai went?" I asked him.

"Who's Hirai?" He asked with another question while playing a game. Then I got a worried look.

"_No, she couldn't have vanished already could she_!?" I thought worriedly to myself.

"Hey, did I just clear the stage?"

I grabbed Sakai by the shirt. "I don't care if you cleared the stage or not! Did Hirai leave? Remember her!"

"Oh yeah, I think I saw her walk out a couple minutes ago. Hey, man. Are you okay? You've acting really weird lately. Is everything alright?" Yuji asked giving a worried look. I let him go. "_It's not his fault all of this has happened."_

"Yeah, sorry. I'm going to look for Hirai. See you later." I said and ran out of the game center looking for my friend.

After running around for a while I found Hirai sitting on the steps just in front of the Misaki river. She was facing the sun as it set slowly over the horizon. She didn't seem to me as I sat down next to her.

"It's just so…beautiful…" Her soft and raspy voice spoke, like she was about to disappear.

"I see, so that's why you came all the way here." I smiled as watched the sun set with her. "Hirai, tomorrow, let's bring Sakai here and you can show him this view for yourself." He turned to her as she erupted into a blue flame and disappeared without a trace. The power existence faded leaving nothing behind. I stared at the spot where Hirai just was.

"Goodbye…Hirai." I said sadly as she vanished into thin air.

"This is the fate of a Torch. The same will happen to you. When your flame dies, you'll meet the same fate." I looked up and saw the black haired Flame Haze with a small bit of residue from Hirai's existence.

"And the same will happen to me…" I said as I picked up my bag and walked up the stairs.

"Yes. Like you just saw, the residue eventually burns out. It's common, nobody will remember it existed." She said as the last bit of Hirai's power of existence faded.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. "I know she existed! I know she had a crush on Sakai! I know her name was Yukari Hirai!"

"And what about you?"

"I know I exist too. My name is Patrick Nakamura! I know that for a fact." I spoke with confidence.

"Tch." She sighed. "You're only a Torch."

"I'm Patrick Nakamura and I know exist. Just the same as you." I told back.

"I'm only a Flame Haze. Nothing more." She said turning her back to me. "In a way, I'm the same as a Torch."

"Why is it you keep saying 'only'? Stop saying that!"

"But it's the truth! You're only a Torch and I'm only a Flame Haze! Nothing more!" She said back bitterly.

"You're wrong!"

"No, I'm not!" She said. Clearly mad.

"You're name…" I mumbled as she looked at me with confusion. "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. I'm only a Flame Haze."

"You said 'only' again." I teased.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted angrily. "Who needs a name in the first place!? If I need to be distinguished from the other Flame Hazes for whatever reason, they either call me the 'Flaming Haired, Blazing Eyed Hunter' or the one with the 'Nietono no Shana'!"

"'Nietono no Shana'?" I asked.

"'**Nietono no Shana' is the name of the sword that she wields."** Alastor explains.

"Then your name is Shana. That's what I'll call you. You're Shana from now on! So you're not only a Flame Haze! And I'm not only a Torch! My name is Patrick Nakamura!" She gave a surprised look at the name I gave but just accepted it.

I saw that the sun was beginning to set. "It's getting late and the sun will be down shortly. Do you need a place to stay?"

She gave a glare for a moment before sighing. "Sure, thanks."


	4. Some New Company

**Chapter 4**

I led her to my house which was of course empty upon entering. I sighed "So lonely…"I whispered to myself so Shana wouldn't hear.

"You can use the bathroom upstairs to freshen up you'd like. I'll leave you some clothes outside the door for when you need them." I said told her. She nodded.

"Alright, no peeking though. Or else I'll hurt you." She said heading toward the stairs.

"No promises." I replied. She then looked back at me with a burning glare.

"J-Just kidding! I'm not a pervert! I swear!" I said with a sweat drop and waving my arms. She glared at me for a few seconds before continuing to go upstairs.

I got a fresh batch of clothes and left then outside the door for her for when she got out of the shower. Afterwards, I went downstairs to prepare dinner. She came down about 10 minutes later when dinner was almost ready.

"Hey. Dinner's almost ready. Take a seat and wait a few minutes." I told her. She nodded and sat at the table. She looked around the house and noticed nobody else in the house.

"Why are your parents? Isn't there somebody who takes care of you?" She asked curiously. I got slightly sad and stopped cooking for a brief moment when she asked the question.

"…My mother died a couple years ago. She got very sick one winter. And my father left us when I was just an infant so I don't know anything about him. So that's why you don't see anyone else. So I've been living on my own ever since…" I told her with a hint of sadness and loneliness in my voice.

Soon dinner was ready and we began to eat. "How's it taste?" She smiled a bit. "_Wait. _It's_ possible for her to smile?"_

"It's good." She said. And I could've sworn I saw her blush.

"Glad to hear it." I said back to her.

We finished our dinner in peace. After putting the dishes away, I led her to an unoccupied room in the house. "You can use this room." I opened the door. She stepped in onto the celadon carpet. There was decently sized bed with black curtain, a medium sized closet, a small work desk and bookshelf with reference books.

"Everything looks really nice." Shana said smiling as she walked in further.

"Glad you like it." I said as I walked out the door. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'll be just down the hall." I walked out leaving Shana.

"He seems like a great kid, Alastor. Wouldn't you say so?" She asked the Crimson Lord.

"**I agree."** Alastor said back to her.

"But when I asked him about his parents, he sounded…sad. He must be lonely and sad living on his own…" Shana said as a frown appeared on her face

~Meanwhile in my room~

I was sitting at my desk doing some homework as I turned my attention out the window. Soon my eyes felt heavy as I laid my head onto the desk and dozed off. Soon after, I felt someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name.

"Hey, Patrick! Wake up!" I heard Shana say.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw Shana standing next to me. "Sorry. I must've dozed off. How long have you been there?"

"Just a few seconds." She replied.

"Is there something you need?" I asked her.

"No, you've just been quiet. So I just came to check on you."

"Were…Were you worried about me?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! That Denizen could come after you! That's all!" Shana replied and turned away blushing.

I chuckled causing her to glare at me. "What's so funny!?"

"You are. You get flustered so easily."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shouted puffing out her cheeks.

I chuckled once again before look at the clock where it read 11:35.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep. I have school tomorrow and you have to keep your energy up for your battles right?" I asked as she nodded.

Soon we both went to sleep for the night and rested for the next day.

~The next morning~

I woke up fairly early to get ready for school. I began to breakfast when heard Shana begin to stir upstairs. After about 10 minutes, I saw come down the stairs and I smiled at her.

"Morning, Shana." I greeted happily. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." She nodded and sat down at the table. After eating, we both left the house. It wondered me why she was following me to school though.

"Shana, why are in my class?" I asked.

"I told you, I need to keep an eye on you. So what better way than to go to the same school as you." Shana said.

"And you're sitting at Hirai's desk."

"I'm part of Yukari Hirai now. When Yukari Hirai's flame burned out, there was a bit of residue left over for me to take over her existence. The physical appearance between the Torch and the one who took over his or her appearance won't matter. That person will see him or her as said person." Shana explained.

"I guess I understand." I lied as I took my seat and took my books out.

As class began and went on, Shana told that the teachers need to look over their studies more and learn what their teaching better. The teachers all left the classroom in tears or just ran out of the room. Some even jumped out windows. I sweat dropped at the sight and then sighed.

Then before I could react, everything turned red and froze around me.

"_A Seal!? It's just like the other day!"_ I thought to myself.

"They're here!" Shana said as she put on her black trench coat and wielded her Nietono no Shana.

Moments later, what looked like an ace of spades card floated into the classroom and began to spin around causing it to spawn more cards. Shana slashed the cards causing an explosion and an ear piercing scream.

"You're the same Rinne from the other day!" Shana said as she picked up the doll and pointing her sword toward it. "What's your, master's name?"

"You'd…really think I'd tell?" The doll said.

"No, but thought I'd check first. He must not be the smartest Denizen in the Crimson Realm, using the same tactics over and over. I mean, come on."

"Damn you! How dare you dis my master like that!" The doll said as blue flames appeared.

The doll floated into the blue flames, and then moments later, the Denizen whom was the doll's master appeared in front of them taking both the doll and card into his hands. Friagne.

"How do you do, young lady?" He said as the flames disappeared. "I was wondering when we'd get the chance to meet face to face."

"_He must be one those Crimson Denizens, Shana was talking about before…"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm impressed. You were able to defeat my favorite Treasure Tool with such ease. Regular Sharp usually poses quite the challenge."

"I'm sorry I failed you, master…" Marianne apologized.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, Marianne. I shouldn't have given you a Treasure Tool you were unfamiliar with." Friagne said as he blew on the doll causing it look brand new. "The Flame Haze was so rough with you. She was quite the brute."

"So you must be that Rinne's master." Shana said back to him getting in a slashing stance.

"Yes, I'm known as Friagne the Hunter, Marianne's master." He said giving the bow. "It's quite the pleasure to meet you in person. Alastor, Flame of the Heavens."

"**Don't let his appearance fool you. Friagne is very dangerous. He's killed countless Flame Haze with his many Treasure Tools. He's a very powerful Crimson Lord." **Alastor warned Shana.

"Right." Shana said acknowledging his warning.

"I'm very surprised with your choice of contractor. The Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter. She's as pretty as the rumors led to believe. I've heard rumors of your strength, but I have to admit I'm disappointed."

"What was that!?" Shana asked angrily.

"It's a shame, Alastor. Your powers are going to waist. You never should have entered a contract with a pathetic little girl who can't even control the power you've given her. She has trouble producing her own flames."

"Just give me five minutes and I'll show you what I'm capable of." Shana said getting ready to fight.

"I'd love to. But I don't think this is the time to battle. I don't want to chance harming the Mystes. But after all, I will be back. This is my hunting ground. I can't wait to see what's inside of that Mystes. But I'll find out soon enough." Friagne said as he disappeared from a blue flame. I fell to my knees sighing in relief that he was gone.

"_Everything just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the day…"_

"**We must be very cautious. He's no ordinary Crimson Denizen. But a very powerful Crimson Lord and a hunter of Treasure Tools. It's no surprised he's after the Mystes." **

"He mentioned before he left that this was his hunting ground. That must be why there are so many Torches in this city." Shana said.

"**Yes, I would guess that it's all part of a bigger plan." **

"But what is it? That man is insane." Shana asked pondering the question. She began looking around. "Luckily, the damage here isn't too bad. But it still needs to be fixed before we take down the Seal."

"Then use my power. I don't want to drag anyone else into this." I said as she turned to me nodding. Soon everything was back to normal and started moving again. Although, I jumped when the flame in my body relit itself.

"Alastor, did you see what just happened?" Shana whispered to the Lord.

"**I think I know what may be inside that Mystes. But I won't confirm it just yet." **

~At home~

I sighed as I walked in the door and whispered to myself. "Geez, could things get any stranger?" I took my shoes off, set my bag on the table and began to make hot chocolate. "Hey, Shana. Do you want some hot chocolate?" I received no reply and began to look around. "Shana?" I looked around the house until another place to my mind. "The roof maybe?"

I set my ladder up on the side of the house with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands and climbed up the latter where I found Shana and Alastor.

"Do you need something? Why are you here?" She asked me.

"No reason in particular." I said. "Here, it's a cup of hot chocolate." I handed her the chocolate with sugar and cream. "By the way, Alastor. I've been meaning to ask you something."

"**What is it?"**

"Is that pendant like a transmitter?"

"**In a way, yes. This is called a Cocytus. It acts a mirror for my consciousness which currently resides inside my contractor. "**

"I see." I said as I nodded my head.

"Happy now? You got your explanation."

I glared at her. "Tch. Would it hurt you to be nice every once and while?" I said walking back to the ladder. I felt her eyes burning through the back of my skull. "Dinner will be ready a bit. I'll be in the house if you need me." I said as I climbed down the ladder.

"**Shana, he is right. You need to be nicer. He's been nice to you the last few days and all you've done is had that sour attitude. I think it needs to change." **The Crimson Lord said to her as she took a sip of her cup.

"It's really good…" Shana said.

~Meanwhile somewhere in the city~

"Ha! Dullsville!" A blonde woman with long hair and glasses was standing somewhere in a high point of the city. She wore a blue lawyer's business coat, knee length skirt, black leggings and heels.

"Ha ha! You said that same thing about all of those European towns we went to!" A book she was holding underneath her arm said laughing.

"Something's not right here, though. There seem to be a lot of Torches in this city. I've never seen so many in one place before. This place really does stink." The blonde woman said.

"Yeah. It sure stinks alright…Stinks of you boozing breath! Ha ha!" The books erupted into laughter once again. "Augh!"

"Shut the hell up, stupid Marco." The lady said punching the book. She then felt something. "You feel that? There must be another Flame Haze near."

"I felt it alright. You know, if someone else is already on the case, we should probably just drop it and split." Marco said.

"I don't remember reading that in the rule books. Whoever gets there first gets the kill. At least, that's how I think it should be."

"Damn straight. Let's tear this city apart! My beloved goblet, Margery Daw!"

"Sounds like a plan." She said grinning.


	5. Friagne Appears

I apologize if see that some events are out of place. I wanted to differentiate this from the movie as much as I could.

* * *

~At the house~

She was sitting on the roof when she felt a strange presence.

"You feel that, Alastor?" Shana asked.

"**Yes. Another Flame Haze is near…"**

~Meanwhile inside the house~

I was in the middle of cooking dinner when I heard Shana coming into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready. Wait a couple more minutes." I said.

"I…I'm sorry about my sour attitude. I'll try to be nicer to you." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I said to her smiling. "You probably don't interact with people too often. I can understand why you'd have that kind of attitude. You don't to apologize." We both looked at each other smiling. Soon we both began blushing and turned away quickly. And soon, I saw my visual begin to blur.

"N-No…No-Not now…" I said quietly as my vision began to become more blurry. Moments later, I feel to the ground unconscious.

"Patrick!" That was the last thing I heard before I became enveloped in nothing but pitch black darkness…

Awhile later, I woke up in my bedroom with Shana sitting on the floor next to me. I slowly sat up.

"Good, you're awake." Shana said smiling.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 2 hours. What happened? You were fine one moment, and then you passed out the next."

"**You had us worried." **The Lord spoke.

I hesitated to answer. "I have Narcolepsy. It's a sleeping disorder. I've had since I was very young. It'll strike randomly and I don't have any control over it. My vision begins to blur and next thing I know, I'm waking up. That's why you'll see me in class asleep sometimes. Luckily it doesn't happen too often."

"I see." She smiled before talking again. "It's a good thing you're okay. You really worried me."

"You were worried?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Of course. You're my friend." She said still smiling.

"Thanks."

We both looked at each other smiling before we both turned away from each other once again blushing. But soon I broke the silence.

"Hey, so do you think that Friagne guy is the one leaving all those Torches here in Misaki?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I've never seen a Denizen consume so much Power of Existence in one city." She said.

"**Even though Torches are to keep the world in balance, it is also possible to throw off the balance if there are too many Torches. That could be all Friagne is hoping to do for all we know." **Alastor said.

"But what would be the point of that?" I asked.

"**The more Torches there are, the higher the chances a Mystes like you will be present. This in turn, lures out Flame Haze and Denizens. This is indeed his hunting ground." **

"Very true, but he's being pretty careless. Because he has no idea of which Flame Haze is going to show up here." Shana spoke

"**Exactly. Although, his plan is not without fault. He is a very power Crimson Lord of the Crimson Realm. "**

"Though, I do wonder what's giving him this false sense of confidence. But I guess I'll find out when I face off against him." Shana said.

"Well, there's no school tomorrow. So why don't you try to lure him to the city limits. I don't want to see anybody else get involved in this." I said to them.

"Good idea. But even though you're a friend, you'll have to come with us. Since you're the bait." She said.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda saw that coming. But I'll do anything to protect the people of this city."

We both then went to sleep for the night to get ready for tomorrow's events.

~Meanwhile somewhere in the city~

"Nobody will figure out our plan, Marianne. Not even that pesky Flame of Heaven." Friagne said.

"That may be so, master. But I'm worried about the Flame Haze that have been coming to this city lately. Please be careful." She said putting her face to his chest.

"Don't you worry, Marianne. Everything is going along accordingly. All we need is a little more Power of Existence to succeed. I won't allow them to stop us." He said as he walked over to the Crystal Alter. "The Torches light up the city ever so brightly. Everything will change and then you won't be just a Rinne, Marianne. You will be true existence in this world."

"You're so good to me, master. I cannot thank you for all you've done for me."

"I've just begun, Marianne." He said as he hugged the doll to him. "It makes me very sad. If it weren't for me feeding power to you, you wouldn't even last three days. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I feel it too. All I want is to be by your side, master." She said.

"Oh, Marianne! You're words have touched my heart. We'll be together. I swear to you, that I will make it happen, Marianne. That's why we came to this world. My sole purpose to keep seeking of Power of Existence is for you. Everything I've done is for you."

~The Next Morning~

"Are you ready, Patrick?" Shana asked me.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I said as I put my shoes on.

Shana then noticed that my flame is once again full blaze.

"Alastor…" Shana murmured.

"**Yes, I'm positive I know what maybe inside him."**

"Wait you don't mean…" She stopped mid sentence.

"What's wrong, Shana?" I asked her.

"Uh, n-nothing! Let's go!" She said as she walked ahead.

We walked around the city. But I was still having trouble adjusting to being a Torch and all.

"I'm still having trouble getting used to this. Seeing Torches and all. I feel I'm invading their privacy. But it's hard to avoid looking at the pulsating flame."

"Pulsating?" Shana asked.

"**What do you mean?"**

"The flames inside of all of the Torches. It keeps pulsating like a heartbeat. It keeps expanding and contracting. You can't see it?"

"No, I can't see it." She said as she looked at the Torches around us.

"**I can't see it either. It's just a normal flame."**

"What? But it's so clear, I don't how you're able to miss it." I said walking back up to them and looking at nearby Torches.

Shana then looked at me with a weird look. "You're really weird. I've never met a Mystes like you. You're probably able to see things like that because of the Treasure Tool inside of you." She said as I put my hand to my chest.

"My…Treasure Tool?"

"**If it is what I think you're carrying, it's a very powerful tool. But there's no real way to find out unless we open you up and look inside. But it makes me worry that the Torches flames are pulsating. I've never heard of anything like that. Is it just a few or all of them?" **

"Well, all of them from what I can see." I looked at all of the Torches and saw every one of the flames pulsating. "Yeah, I see every one of the Torches pulsating."

"They're not supposed to do that. There must be something wrong." Shana said with a serious look.

"**I can't help but wonder if all of the Torches are being affected." **

"What do you think it is?"

"**It must be some kind of trick." **

"Do you think it could be Friagne?" I asked.

"Possibly." Shana answered.

Then all of sudden Shana sensed something in the air.

"An Unrestricted Spell!"

Then we witnessed several Torches in the area around us begin to disappear from the Unrestricted Spell.

"**That was a Sonar Unrestricted Spell."**

"How come those people disappeared?"

"In order to use a spell such as that one, a lot of Power of Existence would be needed to do so. That's probably what the Torches that just disappeared were used for." Shana said.

"But who would do something like that!?" I asked as I gritted my teeth.

"**I don't believe its Friagne. It must be the Flame Haze we sensed last night. It appears they didn't leave after all."**

"What? You mean another Flame Haze is here besides you?"

"Yes, we sensed it last night. It must be because of all the Torches here. I'm actually quite surprised more Flame Hazes haven't shown up here." She said.

"**I imagine whoever is behind this, is doing this is trying to lure out the Friagne."**

Then we see several more Torches disappear before we begin looking for whoever is behind this.

~Meanwhile on top of a building~

"Matthew, Mark, Luke and John! Cover all corners and find the ghost that disrupts our dreams!" Margery chanted as she sent out another spell wave.

Several more spell waves go through the entire city, causing Torches all over to vanish.

~Meanwhile at the Crystal Alter~

"Why are all of the Torches starting to disappear?" Marianne asked with worry in her voice.

"It appears they were able to figure out my plans." He says as he watches more Torches vanish. "I'm afraid we'll have to hurry, Marianne. My patience is running out. I've grown tired of the meddling of the Flame Haze that have been interfering. I'll punish them."

~Meanwhile~

Shana and I keep running through the city as see Torch after Torch disappearing.

"_Who the hell is doing this!?"_ I thought with my teeth gritted.

We keep running until we reach a fence that leads to a construction site. Shana jumps over the fence as I climb over.

"Damn it, looks like he didn't fall it after all." Margery said as she landed on the ground.

"Yeah, but for all we know he could be on to us. He might come out at any minute yelling 'You found me!' and try to fight us." Marco said.

"I doubt it, but it looks like we lured something else."

Shana runs up to the blonde haired woman.

"What do you think you're here!?"

"**It's the Claws and Fangs of Violation and The Chanter of Elegies! I should have figured you two were behind those Torches disappearing."** Alastor said.

"Hey, hey, hey! How are you doing old Flame of Heaven! Let me guess, this is your Flame Haze right? The Flaming Haired, Blazing Eye Hunter." The book said back to the Alastor.

"Kinda scrawny looking if ask me." Margery said.

"**Why have the two of you come here?" **

Then I finally manage to climb up the fence and run to the Flame Haze panting and out of breath. I grit my teeth and glare at the blonde woman in front of me.

"Are you the one who did it? Answer me!" I demanded with anger in my voice.

"What?" She asked clueless.

"You're the one who did right!? How could you destroy so many Torches without any kind of guilt!?"

"Who is this kid?" She asked.

"A Torch probably." Marco answered.

"You took their existence without giving them a chance to clear up some unfinished business before disappearing! How could you do that!?" I yelled as I run up to her. But then smacked me and landed on the ground in front of Shana.

"I won't let you talk to me that way, kid." Margery said crossing her arms.

"Are you okay?" Shana asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I said as I smiled and instantly glared the woman again.

"Maybe we should get rid of that Torch too! It's bugging the hell out of me!" Marco said.

"**Don't do that! That Torch is a Mystes. We shouldn't be reckless with it."**

"Really!? No wonder it got all bent out of shape!"

"**I'm not trying to side with the Mystes, but you're not supposed to destroy Torches for no reason. A Flame Hazes job is maintaining the world's balance. Not disrupt it."**

"What the hell are you talking about? I think it's more disruptive to leave all Torches here. What kind of balance would that be?" Margery said.

"Yeah, it seems like the two of you are neglecting your duties!" Marco said.

"**We are well aware of the massive number of Torches here in this city. But it appears that these Torches are being used for a larger plan."**

"What do you mean? Like a trick of some kind?" Marco asked

"Well, it could be a trap set by the Flame Haze Assassin. I'm sure you've heard the news. Apparently, a lot of Flame Haze have disappeared after visiting this city." Margery said.

"That's why we decided to check things out here and see what the hell is going on here." Marco told them.

"**The others were probably lured here by the massive number of Torches."**

"Yeah. There's a ridiculous amount of Torches here. We were shocked when we got here. Somebody is up to something big."

"Uhn! Do you feel that, Alastor?" Shana asked.

Then a small wind current a few feet away from us appeared and when disappeared…Friagne was there. Floating up in the air.

"I never expected to see something like this. I thought Flame Haze didn't like working together." Friagne said with a grin.

"It's Friagne!" Shana said.

"Well, well! I thought we'd run into you at some point!" Margery said.

"We're up against Friagne the Hunter? Ha ha! This gonna be great!" Marco said laughing.

"So the Chanter of Elegies and the Claws and Fangs of Violation. So you were the ones tampering with the Torches so carefully placed with that Unrestricted Spell. You've pissed me off now."

"Oh, that's not all we have. We're just getting started now! Let's do this!" Margery.

She put her hands up in the air as a Seal formed around the around. I couldn't shake it, but I had a bad feeling.

"This is it Friagne! Your head is mine!"

She flew into the air, and with a flash of purple light, she turned into a bluish werewolf like creature. Meanwhile, Shana's hair turned the crimson red color and wielded her Nietono no Shana. Now, the real battle was getting under way.

* * *

**Yeah, I know the Narcolepsy thing came out of nowhere. But I needed to do something to bring a bit tension outside of the battles with Friagne. But anyway, review and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Final Battle Begins

The real battle against Friagne has now begun. Shana wielding her signature weapon, the Nietono no Shana and Margery in her werewolf like form.

"**Be careful, he's dangerous."** Alastor warned Shana.

"I know." She said.

Shana began to charge at Friagne and swing at him several times but missed every time. Moments after Margery fired a blast.

"Too slow!" She yelled

The blast collides with Friagne leaving a thick patch of smoke. But when the smoke fades, both Flame Hazes are shocked to see him unscathed.

"It didn't work! He's unharmed!" Shana said.

"How'd he avoid it!?" Margery asked.

"I'm wearing a flame resistant ring. It's a Treasure Tool called Azure which allows me to withstand any flame attack." He said raising his hand up

"Heh! I can tell you're a collector. You're going on and on about some stupid ring that nobody cares about!"

"Yeah, talk about a snooze fest!" Marco commented.

"I'm sorry to hear you're not entertained." Friagne said as he floated to the ground. "In any case…" He pulled out what looked like a gold coin and flipped it into the air. "Time to step it up a notch." He grabbed the coin in his hand and when he released it, it was a chain that wrapped around Shana's sword.

"What the hell?" Shana commented.

"This Treasure Tool is called Bubble Loot. And it's one of the favorite Treasure Tools I have in my collection. There's no weapon in existence that can break free from its golden chains."

"I'm done playing your stupid games, Friagne!" Margery shouted as she charged toward him. But flying dolls charged toward her and begin firing energy blasts.

"Damn, I forgot that creep had a thing for playing with dolls!" Marco said as they fired a blast destroying the dolls that were chasing them.

Shana stands there trying to break from the Bubble Loot but gets an idea and charges toward him. "If I can't break free from the chains, then I'll get rid of the source!"

Friagne releases the chains causing more dolls to come. Friagne then pulls out a glass bell and rings it several times.

"_Uh! That bell! I don't know why, but I feel it's connected to those dolls somehow!" _ I thought to myself.

"Your dolls can't stop me!" Shana shouted as she charged toward them.

"Get back!" I shouted.

Shana jumped back just as the last ring of the bell caused the dolls to explode. "Gah!" I screamed as I flew back.

"If we had been any closer to that explosion, we would've been goners for sure." Marco said.

"Huh, that Mystes sensed it somehow." Margery whispered.

I opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes widened as I saw Friagne standing above me glaring at me.

"_The Mystes anticipated the explosion from my Dance Party Treasure Tool. I wonder if it's because of the tool that's inside it."_ Friagne thought to himself.

Friagne then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and I struggled to get free.

"I wonder how I should dispose of you for being such a nuisance."

"L-Let me go! Let me go, you bastard!" I demanded still struggling to get free.

Shana began charging at Friagne until he used me as shield where she stopped instantly. A few moments later, she was hit by Bubble Loot.

"Sh-Shana!" I tried to shout but was having trouble breathing with his grip on my shirt collar.

Friagne began to chuckle. "Isn't this interesting? The Flame Haze refuses to strike the Mystes. I'll be taking your little friend along with me." Friagne said as he began rising into the air.

"Get back here!" Marco shouted.

"If you still want to fight me, I'll be more than happy to fight again. If you want to see the Mystes again, meet meat the highest point in the city tonight. We'll play this with the grandest of stages."

"Sh-Shana!" I tried to yell again.

He rang the bell once again which caused another explosion and Friagne used that to disappear leaving with me as a hostage.

"Ugh! I can't believe he got away! Why didn't you just slice through it?" Margery said.

Then Shana slammed her sword down on the pavement. "Damn it! Patrick…"

~Meanwhile at the Crystal Alter~

"These Flame Haze should be easy for us to defeat. Thanks to that Mystes." Friagne said looking at me.

"Don't be so sure, you cocky son of bitch!" I shouted in anger. "There's no way Shana and the other Flame Haze will let you get away with what you have planned! I know they'll stop you!"

"Ha ha ha! Foolish, Mystes. You don't know what I have planned." He said looking back at Marianne and holding her to his chest. "Once I've disposed of both Flame Haze, the rest should be a piece of cake, my love. You will be reborn. And you will live as a true existence, Marianne. You and I will finally be able to together forever."

"Oh, master." The doll said.

"_So he wasn't collecting just Treasure Tools! He was also collection Power of Existence to make his doll a true existence! Damn it all! I feel so helpless just sitting here! And just what the hell is he planning anyway!?"_ I thought with my teeth gritted.

~Meanwhile~

"Damn it. He took him away. He took Patrick away!" Shana ranted.

"**Friagne is trying to use him as bait to lure you there. As well trying to get a hold of his Treasure Tool."**

Margery was sitting on a bench drinking some booze. "Hey, come on! Don't drink now! You won't be able to fight if you get drunk now!" Marco told her.

"Well there's no point in trying to lure him out again. We won't fall for another Sonar Unrestricted Spell." Margery said. "So there's no other choice sit here and drink until we fight him at nightfall. But you should probably purify me before the fight."

"Damn it, Margery. I can't keep using my Purifying Flame to sober you up." Marco sighed.

Margery then looked at Shana on the stairs and walked over to her.

"How long are you going to sit here, loathing in self-pity? I'm the one who's wasting time because of you. I'm the one who should be pissed off." Margery said.

"Yeah! And because of you she's hammered like hell!" Marco shouted.

"Shut your damn mouth, stupid Marco!" She said hitting the book causing it yell in pain. "Look, if you're not serious about this, you don't have to come with us. You can stay behind."

Shana then stood up. "I'm coming! I'll fight!"

"There ya go, kid! Those are the eyes of Blazing Eyed Hunter! Oh boy, I can't wait for tonight! What do you think, Alastor, Flame of Heaven? It's gonna be epic!" Marco said excitedly.

~Later the night~

I'm being held in a room with nothing but dolls in dresses. Friagne then appears with a blue flame flash.

"Spectacular isn't it? The stage has to be just right for tonight's battle."

He floated over to me, pulled out a gun and pointed right at my face causing me to sweat.

"_Is he going to kill me here? Is this where I'm going to die?" _

"Take a good look, Mystes. This gun I'm holding is called Trigger Happy. It's a wonderful Treasure Tool that is used to kill Flame Haze. A Flame Haze uses its body to contain a Crimson Lord. In the case of your friend, the Flame of Heaven, Alastor. But, a Crimson Lords power is hard to keep contained. For that reason, when entering a contract, their existence is put on a so called hibernation. But this gun, is capable in killing any Flame Haze with a single shot. This causes the Lord to be liberated from the contractor and killing the contractor instantly. In other words, the Flame Haze suffers burning and flaming death." He explained. "Amazing isn't it? Furthermore, the Lord is so concerned about the world's balance that it returns to the Crimson Realm. I've done this many times. That's how I've earned the name, 'The Flame Haze Assassin'. And tonight…I've chosen a spot high enough, that the Flame of Heaven won't harm the city below."

"_That means…He's planning to kill Shana using that gun!"_

"Marianne, tonight's performance is in your honor."

"Master…"

"_But I don't get this. Why is he worried about the city being damaged? Why does he care if the city destroyed?"_

~Meanwhile~

Shana and Margery are standing on a building waiting for the right moment.

"**We should get going." **Alastor said.

"_Don't worry, Patrick! I will save you."_ Shana thought to herself.

"You ready to kick some ass, Marchosias?" Margery asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" He said with excitement in his face.

Margery jumped onto the book and flew into the air. Shana put on her Yogasa as her hair turned flaming red and eyes turned blazing red and began jumping along the rooftops toward where the battle will take place.


End file.
